


Vessel Swap

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain angel swaps vessels, and Dean flirts with them. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vessel Swap

Dean whistled. "Check her out Sammy!"

"Dean, I really don't think you want-" Dean cut Sam off. "Sure I do Sam, she is hot!"

"Yeah, but-" but Dean had already walked towards the girl standing stiffly by the bar.

"Hey" said Dean in his usual manner, already in her personal space.

"Hello" said the girl in a soft voice. "Is there something you need?" Dean smiled at her, "I just wanted to say you are quite the women and to ask if you wanted a drink?" said Dean, looking her over once more. The girl blanched.

"Uh- yea- yeah I guess" Dean smiled again. There was something about her that was familiar, but he couldn't place it. He glanced back at Sam. Sam looked like he could barely hold a laugh in. Dean choose to ignore that.

"One bear and- what would you like?"

"A beer is fine"

"Alright- two bears please!" Dean said to the bartender. Dean turned back to the girl.

"So did it hurt?"

"What?" Said the girl, tilting her head in confusion.

"When you fell from heaven!" Dean groaned inwardly at his bad pickup line. Cas! That's who she reminded him of! That's why he was using such a crappy line!

"Dean!" She said in a condescending tone.

"Why would you ask that?" Dean, suddenly on guard, put his hand in his pocket, on the angel blade Cas had given him.

"How do you know my name?" He said slowly. He heard footsteps behind him and he spun, ready to stab. "Sam!" he said, surprised, "This chi- why are you laughing?" Sam started to speak, but was taken over by more laughter. "What did you do to him? What did you do to my brother?" He asked the girl fiercely. She raised her eyebrows.

"Dean, if this is some kind of joke-"

"This is no joke sweetheart!" He said gruffly. "Why don't we take this outside?" He said, showing her the hilt of the knife from inside his jacket. She froze up.

"Dean! Is violence really necessary? You could just ask!"

"Outside. Now." Sam looked worried now.

"Dean, I really don't think-"

"Shut up Sam. She's got you under some kinda spell." Dean led the girl and Sam out side.

"Happy, Dean?" said the girl.

"Why don't you tell me what you did to my brother, and maybe I will be!" said Dean in a threatening growl.

"Dean!" exclaimed Sam. "That's-"

"Shut UP Sam!" Dean barked. He pulled out the angel blade. "See this?" he asked, "There isn't a whole lot this thing can't kill. And I'm bettin it'll kill you if you don't fix him." said Dean, waving it back and forth in his fingers.

"I know Dean! I gave it too you!" said the girl. "Hang on- wait- CAS?! SAMMY! YOU KNEW? And you didn't tell me!?" Sam laughed.

"I tried Dean! You wouldn't listen!" Dean look sheepishly back at Cas.

"Sorry I pulled a knife on you man, I didn't know!" Dean pulled a face. "And I'm really sorry for flirting you you! Man that musta been awkward!" Cas smirked.

"It is alright Dean. I appreciated it." Dean blanched.

"Hang on wha-" Sam laughed some more, before half wheezing half saying "Destiel! Ha!" Dean blushed.

"Wait, so you're gay?" Cas tilted his head.

"Dean, I am an angel of the Lord, I raised you from peredition and I can throw you back in if you judge me!" Dean took a step back.

"No man! I'm tryen to tell you I have a giant friggen' crush on you!" At this, Sam lost it. He yelled

"DESTIEL" laughed one more time and went back into the bar, letting the door shut with a cry of "Just kiss already!" Dean looked at Cas. Cas looked at Dean.

"So... Are you gonna switch back too your old vessel? This one is starten to freak me out." said Dean, looking down and shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Oh! Yes! One moment!" He disappeared, reappearing a few minutes later, back in his old vessel. "I was doing some spying on the locals, trying to find a nest of va-" but already Dean had heard enough, and was grabbing his hand and leading him back to the Impala.

 

~le fin~

 

So what do you think? This is my first fic, so anything is appreciated!


End file.
